Numskull
Numskull is an astronaut who took their helmet off in space. They wear a grey spacesuit and a bluish helmet which they are shown to have taken off. About :※ Despite their gender information given in this section is not matching to a whole page suggest, please do not change their gender pronouns here due to it could harm the objectiveness of given reference. When it comes to money, Numskull has plenty. Brains, well, she got short changed in that department. Numskull loves pretty, bright lights, so she bought an abandoned Russian space station to see them closely. Really closely. So much so, she took her helmet off for a better look. Silly Numskull.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- In the video Numskull is seen (with a head) that they have taken off their helmet, and their head explodes in a burst of pinkish-red blood. With their eyes in their hands, they are a Tertiary Dancer in the chorus and they're in the third verse in the song, along with Clod, Doomed and Bungle. App Introduced in the app in August 2014, the aim of the minigame is to guide Numskull back to their helmet by tilting the device. If Numskull reaches the helmet, they will put it on and give the player a thumbs up. Otherwise, Numskull will reach the same messy end from the loading screen and the video: their head explodes. Numskull has another minigame which involves touching the screen to destroy the asteroids. If the player successfully destroys all the asteroids, Numskull will safely ride the asteroid,holding a lasso. Otherwise, Numskull will be crushed in between two asteroids and their head will explode again, resulting in failure. MrEyeballsAsteroids.jpg MrEyeballsThumbs.jpg Trivia *They were one of the characters that appeared on dumbwaystodie.com before Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games promotion begin. *Like Stupe and Clod, Numskull is absent in ''MIFF''. **Interestingly, they're all green. *Numskull, Trump, and Dumbbell are the only characters to have clothing on their body. *Numskull is the only character in the original Dumb Ways to Die ''music video to not die on Earth. *Numskull is one of the characters to lose their head, the others being Hapless, Stupe, Stumble, Loopy, Zany and Madcap. * Numskull's death is the most bloodiest in ''Dumb Ways to Die. * Numskull's mouth is never seen. * They had initially been confirmed as male in description of the app, 'What's New in Version 1.6' section containing a sentence it says: "SPACEMAN SPLAT - Our simple-minded spaceman has decided to remove his helmet. Help him put it back on before it’s too late!" **[http://superchaomusou.tumblr.com/post/144917198072/my-dumb-ways-to-die-activity-journal-came-in Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal] claims that their gender is female, conflicting with each other. **Despite of the confliction, Metro had confirmed their gender with following quote "Numskull, female astronauts can be referred to as a 'spaceman'." ***Ironically, Metro didn't correct the "HIS" in Dumb Ways to Die app game unlike Calamity. *Numskull and Putz are the characters that are reaching for an item, a balloon and a space helmet respectively. *In real life, the human's head doesn’t explode without their helmets in space. Gallery NumskullBG.jpg|Background image. No_more_head.jpg|Head bursts, leaving only blood and eyeballs. Group_three.jpg|Far left. DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Metro trai wrap 2.jpg Numskull thumbup.png|if you win in the app FindNumskullsEyes-cover.jpeg FindNumskullsEyes-panel3.jpeg|Numskull's eyeball is seen in picture. FindNumskullsEyes-panel2.jpeg|Numskull's eyeball is seen in picture. FindNumskullsEyes-panel1.jpeg|Numskull is seen in picture, with their blown head. Numskull riding an asteroid.png|Numskull riding an asteroid from their second minigame numskull's mouth.png|Numskull's mouth is finally shown. Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group three characters Category:Teritary Dancers Category:Non-Singing Characters Category:Exploded Category:Characters that lost their head Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Unclear Gender Category:Capsule characters